


A Change In The Void

by emsiider



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Empress Emily Kaldwin, F/M, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Slow Burn, Slow relationship, The Void, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsiider/pseuds/emsiider
Summary: The Outsider had sensed someone was at a shrine but didn’t dally on it too wrapped up in his thoughts, though as the Void tugged and shifted to bring Emily before him, black eyes widened at her. It took him a few seconds to collect himself before rising to his feet, looking her over as he normally did. “Ah, I wasn’t expecting a visit for the Empress. Such short notice, you didn’t give me enough time to prepare for such a royal entrance.”





	A Change In The Void

The Void is a lonely place. It always was and always will be, but that’s the name, right? **THE VOID,** it was called that for a reason. Be it for endless amounts of space or the never-ending loneliness that someone experienced on the side of an odd energy to pull them to the depths and be lost forever. The Outsider had witnessed the many parts of the Void watched it move at slow paces, seeing his world move like a sloth compared to hers. He watched Emily’s world move at face speeds, through months of running, hiding or even escaping the hands of her own people. Now, it seemed they returned the Empress to her former glory having no idea the things she did, the things she **ACCEPTED** to get back what was rightfully hers. The Outsider’s Mark being one of them. His brand of dark magic had tremendously helped the determined woman on her quest and he had watched with interest. Examining how she used the gift he gave her with strategic usage and sparingly so. Only when she needed it most. He liked that about the Empress, always knowing how to be resourceful in different situations. She didn’t abuse her powers like Daud had, even her father, Corvo, had used it more times than the older man would’ve admitted. It was amusing seeing the varied reactions they used for his Mark.

Back to her previous position, she had set several things in stone on the first day. The rebuilding of Dunwall at the top of that list and not to mention the memorials of all that had died. Such an honorable ruler, nothing like Delilah. The wanted poster of her presumed title, The Crown Killer were all taken down and burned. No longer was her name tarnished for countless murders, even though he knew that some of them were true. Her hands were stained with blood. Not as much blood as Daud’s but enough to see the effects of the Grand Guard’s deaths on her head... In her dreams. It haunted her, he knew... He saw. Though she pushed through, keeping the stoic expression and business-like demeanor as Emily always had. The Outsider knew that wasn’t always true either, he had seen the sorrow on her face, the tears of a saddened daughter from the loss of her dear sweet mother. He sympathized but didn’t say anything, he didn’t dare. Like Emily had previously said, she didn’t need his pity.

Though as he sat on the cold rocks belonging to the Void he couldn’t help but feel that same loneliness. His hands clasped one another, thinking deeply while twisting the silver rings on his fingers. Emily hadn’t cared to visit his world ever since she had vanquished Delilah forever, a non-lethal approach. He had to admit it was a much better ending than that of her usurper’s death. It just showed how controlled Emily was with her feelings. Even after the witch had trapped her father in a stone cage, killed her elite and most trusted guards, and ruined Dunwall. She had all the anger a person would have, all the grief and pain but yet her hand stilled the sword on her hip as she pushed the evil woman from existence. Placing her on a throne in the painting Delilah had made herself… irony. He was impressed, still was. He had awaited her return after everything settled but she had yet to. Dark eyebrows lowered as his thoughts concluded. There was no need to get so disappointed over someone’s distance, he had to understand she was an Empress. Though what made him feel a little off was how different the Void was without her, every time she’d enter, be it through her will or not, it always seemed to shift for the better for him…

He shook his head, running a hand down his face. He shouldn’t dwell on it. People reacted differently to otherworldly things… this was just a distraction. Just a… distraction, but then again it really wasn’t. It never occurred to him that the other ‘gifted’ beings had changed the void quite like her. So, there had to be something about her that made things odd. As the Outsider mused over this, he couldn’t help but find frustration in his clueless search. No matter how hard he tried to think what the reason was he couldn’t come up with any. 

And in his absence of thought, he wouldn’t know that said Empress was making her way for him at that moment, using her mark to guide her to where shrines were crafted and hidden away from the Abbey’s clutches. It was in the dead of night, of course. No way was it possible she could just freely escape the life of an Empress, she had to do it while her people slumbered, sleeping in their own worlds. Not even her father could know of her little escape. It was the first time Emily had the time to do what she wanted since the coup, even when things went back to what was mostly normal. The loss of her elite guards rose her guard and made her trust less willing to comply but as time passed new guards had set the standard, showing their loyalty as they quelled the rest of Delilah’s resistance. They all had a set goal and that was resorting the broken.

Her search for a shrine didn’t lead her far from Dunwall Tower. Climbing through the renovating city, she made her way along the balconies all the way to just across the Boyle Bank. Slipping into a small opening where blocks of wood tried to barricade it off, she came to a room with dark walls and a purple glow that the shrine produced giving it an eerie, yet calming, feeling. Amber eyes looked along the dimly lit walls, spotting the gleaming shrine in the far corner. Candles surrounded it, the drumming of a bonecharm, which hung from one of the wooden planks brisked past her ears as Emily gazed at the creation. Another to add to the collection. Her thin digits reached forward snagging the small charm before stuffing it in her pocket. She moved back, gazing down at the neatly placed bones. The runes’ rumble filled her chest with a pulling to get closer. Their incoherent whispers ushering Emily to touch what was an offering to the void, the mark on her hand flaring to life as her hand drew near once more. Nimble fingers reached forward grasping one of the whalebones in her hand. Feeling the energy of the void vibrate at her fingertips. Her eyes would lift up widening as the Void dragged her in from the blinding white light.

The Outsider had sensed someone was at a shrine but didn’t dally on it too wrapped up in his thoughts though as the Void tugged and shifted to bring Emily before him, black eyes widened at her. It took him a few seconds to collect himself before rising to his feet, looking her over as he normally did. “Ah, I wasn’t expecting a visit for the Empress. Such short notice you didn’t give me enough time to prepare for such a royal entrance.” His words were whispered as if his current thoughts on how the Void change wasn’t there. But he knew once those amber eyes looked into his, something went off inside of him. Like a pistol’s booming shot as a bullet pierced his heart. It was shocking. He paused for what seemed like forever before continuing. “So you have your throne again, but was it worth all the turmoil to get it back? Leaving all of those you saw suffer at the hands of what your rule did, does it make you feel bad knowing you had some play with their despair?” Hands moved behind him, looking at her seriously. Of course, he knew her answer before she even spoke. It was one of the first time he even allowed her to get a few words in. “It was more than worth it and now that Delilah’s gone you have yours as well. You don’t have to share the Void any longer. I’ve seen my people and how they suffered, yes, but now I know how to make things right. It’s a fresh start.” Her stance seemed surprisingly calm, though it was another one of her false demeanors. Abyssal eyes watched her shoulders as they rose, tensing. “That is true.” He spoke, too focused on his idea and how to figure it out.

Slowly he’d approach her, peering at her carefully looking for any waver in her eyes. Though as the Outsider gazed in honeyed eyes he found himself drawn to her like she was drawn to him… the Void really. “My dear Empress.” He breathed as if she had winded him. Black eyes narrowed finding her cheeks tinted with red, finding a single hand rose to his chest, putting harsh pressure on it pushing him back. She didn’t say a word as he leaned back on his heels, taking the hint. “Your regained title must be keeping you busy… new trades, laws, a new Duke even. What would your mother have done with such stress?” He saw her face lower, hardening the tint back to what was her skin tone of a soft tan. “It’s certainly keeping you away from blasphemous intentions. Visiting a shrine meant for the insane and Void stenched believers isn’t something an Empress should be doing, yes?” Her silence answers his question as the tugging of a smirk pulled his lips. “Or maybe this one is different from the rest, her Imperial Majesty strives for adventure and thrill so she comes to the Void god in search of it. An escape… Dear Emily if I am your escape then let it be.”

The Empress opened her mouth to say something, anything. The Outsider spoke too much and didn’t give her enough time to speak her mind. But as her lips opened, wanting to object that she found his company a vacation, the Void began to fade back sending Emily to the unfinished room with the soft purple glow. The feeling of the cold Void left her in goosebumps as she recalled his words. _Then let it be… did the Outsider look forward to her visits? And what was that with the breathlessness?_ As her mind continued to think about him, it seemed the room got colder leaving her covered in gooseflesh. _What was making her so vulnerable?_ Just thinking of him seemed to send her knees weak. Clearing her throat, the Empress snagged the two runes before sneaking back to the Tower. She needed time to think about this and his offer. An offer she was already thinking about agreeing to. Perhaps she looked forward to the Outsider’s presence as well.


End file.
